stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Bestuur/Archief/1
Categorie:Archief Sjablonen Zeg Robin, nu we nog in de beignfase zijn, is het mss belangrijk er aan te denken alle mededelingssjablonen (wiu en alles dat op de pagina zelf staat) uniform te maken. Net als sjablonen voor verwelkoming enzo. 25 mrt 2007 10:30 (UTC) :Ik weet het niet, als het hetzelfde is is het mooi maar als het niet hetzelfde is heeft elk sjabloon zo z'n eigen vorm enz. SPQRobin 25 mrt 2007 10:57 (UTC) ::Ja, ook waar. 25 mrt 2007 11:26 (UTC) :::Ik heb toch een beetje eenheid gemaakt, zie Wikistad:Sjablonen 29 mrt 2007 16:03 (UTC) Gebouwen en shops Momenteel zijn de gebouwen in de hoofdnaamruimte he. Ik veronderstel dat de shops dan ook in die naamruimte komen? Wel, in dat geval zal het getal op de hoofdpagina (zoveel gemeentes) niet meer automatisch mogen werken. Gaan we dit dan manueel (adhv ene sjabloontje) laten werken? 25 mrt 2007 12:19 (UTC) :Misschien een sjabloontje voor maken. Ik zal alvast de pagina Wikistad:Statistieken maken. 25 mrt 2007 18:41 (UTC) Logo ontwerp # Ga eens kijken bij Categorie:Afbeeldingen, daar staat mijn eerste ontwerp voor een logo (in 't groot weleenswaar, zal ik nog verkleinen indien goedgekeurd). Zeg me eens wat je er van vindt. # Hoe heet de MediaWiki-pagina waar je het logo trouwens kan aanpassen? : 25 mrt 2007 12:53 (UTC) ::#Lijkt me mooi, maar waarom (zoals bij je Wikiwards) die vorm. ::#''Uploading your logo to Image:Wiki.png then clik shift+refresh{Firefox} ctrl+refresh{IE} on your Wikia should be enough to put it live. The logo is protected so that only sysops can upload a new version. This is to prevent vandalism to it. The logo must have a width of 135 pixels and a height of 155 pixels.'' ::: 25 mrt 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::::Ik vond die vorm gewoon passen bij iets als een bestuur; zie maar Amerikaanse politie en besturen. Ik zou het ook met een andere vorm kunnen doen hoor. 25 mrt 2007 20:33 (UTC) :::::Ok, we zullen het als logo gebruiken maar wil je het eerst kleiner maken? 26 mrt 2007 12:37 (UTC) ::::::Wel, ik ga het eerst proberen om te zetten naar .png, want het was nu nog .jpg 27 mrt 2007 13:33 (UTC) :::::::'t Is gebeurd! Wat vind je ervan? 27 mrt 2007 13:41 (UTC) ::::::::Mooi he :-) (PS : ik heb de afbeelding semi-beveiligd) 27 mrt 2007 13:44 (UTC) Tabel/toon bewerking ter controle Zeg, je weet dat we veel kunnen aanpassen, zou je het goed vinden om zo'n uit-of inklapbare tabel te maken. Welke? Wat ik ook kan is zoals op Wikipedia de anoniemen eerst late drukken op "Toon vewerking ter controle". Er kan nog veel meer, maar dat zijn de leukste. -- SPQR-Robin 25 mrt 2007 09:31 (UTC) :Ja, ok, maar welk soort tabel bedoel je juist? Een vb? 25 mrt 2007 10:05 (UTC) ::http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sjabloon:Toggletext SPQRobin 25 mrt 2007 10:58 (UTC) :::Ja dat is goed, kan handig zijn. 25 mrt 2007 11:26 (UTC) Wikia die hier op lijkt Er is een Wikia La Cité dat lijkt op onze Wikistad. Maar wat de moderatoren op de centrale Wikia in gedachten hebben van onze Wikia is verkeerd: Wikistad lijkt volgens hun op Cities. 25 mrt 2007 19:32 (UTC) :Ik heb het ondertussen al veranderd 27 mrt 2007 12:01 (UTC) Idee over echte plaatsnamen Als we bestaande plaatsnamen gebruiken: * Vertellen we fictieve dingen zoals de rest van wikistad, of Deze pagina gaat over een echte plaats. Wikipedia heeft hier een encyclopedisch artikel over, zie Special:Search/ }}}| }}}}}}. * noemen we enkel feiten? (dan heb ik al een ideetje om dit aan te geven: We kunnen ook bestaande plaatsnamen "nadoen", zoals "New York" komt van "York" etc 14 apr 2007 22:21 (UTC) :Ja, nadoen zullen we waarschijnlijk snel en soms zelfs ongewild doen he. Maar da's oke, en verwijzen naar Wikipedia lijkt me ook wel goed, maar dan als we zelf verwijzen naar die stad ofzo he. Want steden namaken onder dezelfde naam lijkt me niet zo'n goed idee. 27 apr 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::PS: Als je je aanmeldt, is het systeem (hier dan toch percies) veranderd. Ziet er wel goed uit. (Of ligt dat aan Firefox?) 27 apr 2007 18:29 (UTC) :::Welk systeem? SPQRobin 27 apr 2007 21:19 (UTC) ::::Welja, nu komt er zo'n aparte kader over het scherm, en geen aparte pagina. 28 apr 2007 20:04 (UTC) :::::Ah dat! Ja, dat is veel handiger. Ze zouden dat ook bij wikipedia moeten doen. SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 21:38 (UTC) Functie Gegroet medebewoners van dit prachtig stadsinitiatief. Ik zou me graag nuttig willen maken omdat ik me wat verveel op Wikipedia.nl. Ik ben hier via DimiTalens gebruikerspagina beland en voel me al helemaal thuis. Het liefst van al zou ik graag zelf zo snel mogelijk een gemeente willen stichtten gebaseerd op geschiedenis (Klassieke Oudheid-Ancien Regime). Dus als het kan zou ik graag een functie willen vervullen in het bestuur of ergens anders waar mankracht tekort is. Ik wacht geduldig af... Geleyns 28 apr 2007 18:24 (UTC) :Momenteel lijkt me de Oude Wijk het meest interessant voor jou. Maar nu is het noig redelijk stilletjes hier, en mss kunnen we met jou hulp wat leven in Wikistad blazen. 28 apr 2007 20:00 (UTC) ::Ik zou juist nieuwe gemeentes aanmoedigen. Ik ben een voorstel aan het opzetten op Wikistad:Nieuwe plaatsen SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 22:02 (UTC) :::Klein vraagje, mag je in een gemeente wonen én een hokje bezetten in Wikistad? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::::Wat bedoel je met een hokje bezetten in Wikistad? 29 apr 2007 15:29 (UTC) :::::Een "TE KOOP"-vak bezetten. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:32 (UTC) ::::::Je bedoelt of je meedere huisjes mag hebben? Ja, als je in het bestuur zit wel. Maar de regels zijn nog niet af, er wordt nog aan gewerkt door Robin. 29 apr 2007 15:33 (UTC) :::::::In een gemeente zijn geen huisjes dus kan je alleen huisjes uit Wikistad hebben, ja? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::::::Oei, dat is een gat in het reglement :-) 29 apr 2007 18:50 (UTC) (PS: er wordt nog aan gewerkt door Robin: jullie mogen ook regels opzetten en ter stemming brengen hoor) Personen Wat gedaan we doen met personen? Zouden we pagina's maken van personen die een belangrijke rol spelen in Libertas, of gespeeld hebben in de geschiedenis ervan? Krijgen die een aparte (ietwat encyclopedische) pagina, of houden we het op de GP's? 29 apr 2007 15:37 (UTC) :Ik vind dat sommige een echte pagina moeten krijgen. Robin bijvoorbeeld heeft Wikistad gesticht, hij is zeker encyclopedisch in WikiStad. Net als jij Dimitri, jij bent een van de medestichters + een visueel medewerker (over jouw foto's op je Wikipediagebruikerspagina: Prachtig! Heb je die allemaal zelfgemaakt?). Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::Ik zou het zoals alle andere pagina's moeten doen in de toekomst het laten goedkeuren op Wikistad:Nieuwe plaatsen 29 apr 2007 18:56 (UTC) :::na bwc: @Geleyns > Ja, ik hou me nogal veel bezig met fotografie. En about die personen, mss heb je wel gelijk en kunnen bestuursleden op termijn een eigen ency-artikel krijgen. ::::@Robin > Zou je dat wel doen? Zouden we niet beter gwn een regel maken dat er geen pagina's over personen gemaakt worden, tenzij over in te vullen? 29 apr 2007 18:59 (UTC) :::::Ja das waar. Ik zou als regel zetten: Er mogen geen pagina's komen over inwoners tenzij hij/zij een moderator is geweest. Voorstellen? 29 apr 2007 19:14 (UTC) :::::: Ik zou eerder zeggen: Er mogen geen pagina's komen over inwoners tenzij hij/zij van belang is geweest in de gemeenschap. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:19 (UTC) :::::::Dat laatste lijkt me het best. 29 apr 2007 19:22 (UTC) :(na bwc) Tja. Elk heeft zo z'n voordeel: :moderator > duidelijke regel : van belang --> minder zoiets als "die mods mogen weer alles" :Maar ik kies voor Er mogen geen pagina's komen over inwoners tenzij hij/zij van zeer groot belang is geweest in de gemeenschap. 29 apr 2007 19:25 (UTC) ::Ik volg. 29 apr 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::Ik zal het officieel inhuldigen (haha) op Wikistad:regels 29 apr 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::Iets voor in de Vredeskrant? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:32 (UTC) :::::Misschien eerder iets voor Wikistad:Nieuws. Nogal saai nieuws voor De Vredesgazet. 29 apr 2007 19:42 (UTC) ::::::ik heb het er toevallig al opgezet 29 apr 2007 19:45 (UTC) :::::::Al misschien een artikel maken over Robin "achternaam" en Dimitri Neyt? Aangezien ze beiden de stichters zijn van Wikiland. Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::Oei, ik wil liever anoniem blijven :-) 30 apr 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::::::::Je bent de stichter van dit land, je moet niet in de schaduwen leven ;-) Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 15:28 (UTC) ::::::::::Vind ik ook, Mr. de toekomstige president. 30 apr 2007 19:21 (UTC) :::::::::::Kunnen jullie even is onderaan de pagina op mijn vraag antwoorden. Dank u. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 07:41 (UTC) Wikistadsbestuur: Kandidaat Ik wil mij kandidaat stellen voor het Wikistadsbestuur. Ik kan op vele vlakken bijdragen aan Wikistad: vertalen, atikels schrijven/uitbreidden/verbeteren,... Ook ben ik actief, omdat ik hierin echt een toekomst zie. Voor meer informatie te verkrijgen kunt u zich altijd wendden tot mijn Overlegpagina. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:45 (UTC) :Da's goed. Ik zal eens onderzoeken hoe we dat juist regelen. 29 apr 2007 15:47 (UTC) Ik zou graag het systeem dat nu op de pagina Bestuurlijke indeling beschreven staat aanpassen. *Ipv 1 persoon per wijk, een heel wijk/buurtcomité *Stad door voorzitters van elke wijk *District door voorzitters van elke gemeente *Land door stichters en democratisch gekozen parlement : 29 apr 2007 15:53 (UTC) ::Goed, zeer duidelijke hierarchie. Alleen hiervoor hebben we véél mensen nodig. Misschien eens aan denken om reclame te maken op Wikipedia? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, maar daar zouden we beter nog wat mee wachten. Eerst moet Robin op de hoogte zijn, en het systeem zou ook volledig uitgewerkt moeten zijn. 29 apr 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::::Het begint al op een echt land te lijken :-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:01 (UTC) :::::Da's een beetje de bedoeling he. Al zou ik graag eerst nog een naam ervoor vinden... 29 apr 2007 16:04 (UTC) ::::::De meeste zien iets eilandachtig zitten. Het gaat nog even duren voor we de perfecte naam vinden. Maar om dus terug on-topic te komen: Mijn kandidatuur.Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:26 (UTC) Even mijn 'meningkjes' geven: # Bestuurlijke indeling: ik zou even een stemming houden op Overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling en zien of dit (tijdelijk tot er meer inwoners zijn?) goed is. # Jouw kandidatuur: Ik twijfel nog, je doet zeer goed werk, maar je bent pas nieuw. Ik zou je wel al (de bescheiden) rollbackrechten geven. (PS: hihi, nu denk ik eraan, ik alleen kan jullie benoemen :p) 29 apr 2007 18:29 (UTC) :::::::Ik wil wel Rollbackrechten ontvangen. Dat is een soort agent spelen, niet? :D Geleyns 29 apr 2007 18:58 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb die rechten al zekers? 29 apr 2007 18:59 (UTC) :::::::::Jij bent Moderator, da's nog een trap hoger. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:00 (UTC) ::::::::::@Dimi: ja, als mod heb je dat automatisch (dat is de link 'terugdraaien') @Geleyns: ik zal het je geven. 29 apr 2007 19:09 (UTC) :::::::::Oeps: Geleyns is te nieuw en kan geen rollbackrechten ontvangen. Je zal nog wat geduld moeten hebben - dit duurt 4 dagen na de inschrijving. 29 apr 2007 19:11 (UTC) ::::::::::Geen probleem. Ik wacht wel ff ;-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:11 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok, maar zeg het mij op het moment dat je de hoofdpagina kan bewerken. Dan pas kan ik je rollbackrechten geven. 29 apr 2007 19:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::Op 1 mei kun je ze me geven. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:35 (UTC) :::::::::::::Wat een symbolische dag zeg :) 29 apr 2007 19:36 (UTC) :Ik vind deze dag anders ook wel een geslaagde dag! 29 apr 2007 19:37 (UTC) Veel gedaan. ::Vele discussies zijn nodig om dit land in stand te houden. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:40 (UTC) :::Als iemand anders werkt op Wikistad, dat zet aan tot zelf te werken - heb ik zelf ondervonden :) 29 apr 2007 19:44 (UTC) ::::Ja, heb ik ook al ondervonden :) 29 apr 2007 19:48 (UTC) :::::Besluit: iedereen werken op Wikistad! :D 29 apr 2007 19:51 (UTC) Ik ga deze vruchtbare dag eens afsluiten. 'k Heb morgen namelijk geen brugdag... 29 apr 2007 20:27 (UTC) :Nee? Ik wel hoor. Allee, dag he 29 apr 2007 20:34 (UTC) ::Ik heb vandaag ook een brugdag :). Maar terug even over het Bestuur. Die Martijn zie ik hier toch niet vaak (toeval?). Zijn laatste wijzigingen waren ergens in begin april. Heeft hij het druk? Werk? School? Geleyns 30 apr 2007 09:57 (UTC) :::Goh, ik denk dat hij nu niet goed op de hoogte is van onze activiteiten. We zouden hem beter eens wakker gaan schudden op WP he. 1 mei 2007 07:46 (UTC) ::::Het Wikistadsbestuur... Zouden we geen andere naam pakken? Het lijkt zo alsof het alleen over Wikistad gaat ipv over Wikiland. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 08:51 (UTC) :::::Ja, moeten we eens met Robin bespreken he. 1 mei 2007 08:55 (UTC) ::::::Robin zei dat we ook zelf een aantal dingen op eigen houtje mochten voorstellen. Dus... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 08:58 (UTC) Ideeën > Adel Ik kreeg, na even in Wikistad, rond te dolen enkele ideeën, die misschien Wikiland wat kunnen opfleuren. Ik zag dat Dimitri een Ierse pub had opgericht en zich dar 'sir' noemde, wat niet kan omdat 'sir' een Brits adellijk predicaat is. Dus waarom niet 'de Adel' introduceren in Wikiland. Er zijn wel geen privileges aan verbonden. Gewoon 'wegens verdienste aan het land'. De titel zijn dan (gebaseerd op de Belgisch-Nederlandse adel): jonkheer/jonkvrouw (predicaat, geen titel) - ridder/dame - baron/barones - burggraaf/burggravin - graaf/gravin. Dit zou ertoe bijdragen dat veel inwoners hard gaan werken om zo een titel te kunnen verwerven. Een ander idee zou zijn om de naam Wikistadsbestuur te veranderen. Momenteel lijkt het alsof dit bestuur alleen maar bestuurd over Wikistad terwijl het Wikiland bestuurd. Tot dusver mijn ideeën. Aanvullingen/verbeteringen zijn welkom. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 09:10 (UTC) :Adel... leuk, maar controversieel. Ondanks jouw mooie uiteenzetting hierboven, is het zo dat zo'n titel op zich een privilege is, en dus ook een vorm van discriminatie. Al kunnen we dat mss wel even wegdenken. Stel we voeren het uit, dat zou ik wel graag een originele naam hebben, en niet gwn ridder of graaf. Wat dacht je van Ridder Van De Orde Van Het Gouden ... (ik weet niet wat). Zoiets. En ivm met de naam, zie overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling. 1 mei 2007 09:14 (UTC) ::Adel is algemener dan een orde. En het brengt geen privileges mee. Het is gewoon een 'bedankt' die je krijgt omwille van je inzet voor het land. Ze worden driemaandelijks uitgereikt door de president. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 09:18 (UTC) :::Nei, ik denk dat het beter is ze gewoon uit te reiken als ht nodig is, en niet op periodieke basis. Gwn, als jij of ik, of wie dan ook iets belangrijk heeft gedaan. Maar ik zou wel nog n toffe naam/''titel'' willen voor die adel. 1 mei 2007 09:20 (UTC) ::::Ok, dat kan ook, maar over niet naam niet te lang... Ridder van de Orde... lijkt me al te lang. + Je kunt het net zoals in het echt tussen je naam zetten: "naam" "titel" "achternaam" + dit kan een aanduiding zijn dat je encyclopidisch bent! (Twee problemen opgelost in één klap) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 09:22 (UTC) :::::Kweet het niet. Ik vind het wat te serieus. kan het niet wat speelser? 1 mei 2007 09:26 (UTC) ::::::We zijn hier een 'echt' land aan het vormen, het zal nog serieuzer worden. Maarja af en toe eens lachen mag ook wel ;-) Ik weet niet... Maar ik vind wel dat de titels niet te lang mogen worden. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 09:28 (UTC) :::::::En? Wat gaan we nu doen? Adel binnenkort invoeren of nog even in de koelkast. PS over koelkast gesproken, ik ga even iets eten. Tot straks Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:41 (UTC) ::: adel, om het met sjablonen te zeggen :p. een gelijkaardig systeem met artikelwaardigheid 1 mei 2007 18:18 (UTC) ::::Ik citeer even: Dit zou ertoe bijdragen dat veel inwoners hard gaan werken om zo een titel te kunnen verwerven. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) :::::Ja, da's wel waar. 1 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) Maar hoe noemen we het? En hoe (wanneer, door wie) reiken we het uit? 1 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::::"Titel wegens (uitzonderlijke) verdienste aan het land. We reiken het zoals je eerder zei op willekeurige tijdstipen uit. Door wie Raad van 'Libertaase' Adel? President? --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:23 (UTC) :::::::Mij gelijk, en was jij niet tegen lange namen :) ? 1 mei 2007 18:24 (UTC) ::::::::De titels blijven hetzelfde (ridder - baron - ...) maar het heet alg. "Titel wegens (uitzonderlijke) verdienste aan het land". Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:26 (UTC) ::::::::Dus Robin met u toestemming wil ik de Raad van de 'Libertaase' Adel oprichtten. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:30 (UTC) :::::::::Kweet het niet, zo verwarrend. Waarom adel en niet gwn ereburger? Klinkt gelijker. 1 mei 2007 18:32 (UTC) ::::::::::Adel is wat meer prestige + mijn citaat. Mensen gaan harder werken, het is een motivatie. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) Dus (1) :Oke oke, laten we het even op n rijtje zetten: # Wanneer heten we wie hoe? # Hoe heet onze raad dan juist, of wie geeft de titels? :: 1 mei 2007 18:41 (UTC) :::::::(na bwc) Ik wou al lange tijd Wikistad een Latijns/Romeins "tintje" geven. Nu dacht ik "ik kan een goede latijnse naam zoeken op wikipedia". Ik heb er een gevonden: Honestiores. Bij ons (denk ik) komt die niet zo over als een "titel" ofzo. Ik weet niet hoor, het is maar een idee. 1 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::::::::Is dat dan in de plaats van bv. graaf? Ik vind het leuk. 1 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :::::::::De naam? 1 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja Honestiores. Maar heet je dan honestiore? Of wat is dat dan juist? 1 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, veel Latijnse woorden zijn toch -or, -oris. (meestal personen). Dus Honestior. 1 mei 2007 18:54 (UTC) :Oke, ik ben akkoord met Honestior (kunnen we het ook vrouwelijk gebruiken??). Wie gaat die titel dan uitreiken? Mss een vaste commissie zoals Ruben zegt he. 1 mei 2007 18:58 (UTC) ::Ik ben bezig met een "Raad". Maar Honestior... Een titel. Is het niet leuker met meerdere? Zoals Ridder (Equites), Baron (Honestior), Burggraaf (?), Graaf (?). --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) :::Niet te ingewikkeld maken, he. Het vrouwelijk is zoals andere woorden -or + rix = Honestirix of zoiets (wiskunde :p) 1 mei 2007 19:07 (UTC) Dus (2) * Mannelijke titel: Honestior * Vrouwelijke titel: Honestirix * Nog een titel of niet? 1 mei 2007 19:09 (UTC) :Awel, om zeker te zijn heb ik het opgezocht in m'n woordenboek maar daar staat de mannelijke niet eens in! 1 mei 2007 19:11 (UTC) ::Er staat wel een variant: Honestus. Geen vrouwelijke variant omdat de vrouwen toen "niet belangrijk" waren 1 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) * Mannelijke titel (ridder): Equites * Vrouwelijke titel (dame): Equites * Mannelijke titel (baron): Honestior * Vrouwelijke titel (barones): Honestirix --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 19:12 (UTC) Ik ben niet geheel zeker van die Equites. :Wat is het verschil dan tss Equites en Honestior? 1 mei 2007 19:14 (UTC) ::Ridder - Baron - Burggraaf - Graaf. Nu nog iets vinden voor burggraaf en graaf... --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 19:17 (UTC) :::Ja maar, wanneer geven we welke aan wie? 1 mei 2007 19:18 (UTC) :Uit het Wikipediaanse artikel blijkt: :#Equites: belangrijk door geld, maar minder belangrijk als; :#Honestior: Belangrijk door familie, ze hadden burgerrecht. Senatoren kwamen uit deze rang : 1 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) ::Uitzonderlijke bijdragen: Honestior. Anders Equites. En de Raad van Libertaase Adel belist hierover. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 19:24 (UTC) :::Goed, ik ben es weg voor vandaag he. 't Is Peking Express op tv :D 1 mei 2007 19:25 (UTC) Tot de volgende, collega's! ::::Ja! 1 mei 2007 19:31 (UTC) Partijen? Wel, nu we toch bezig zijn met politieke kwesties en verkiezingen, vroeg ik me af wat we gaan doen met partijen? Toelaten, verbieden? Indien toelaten, ook al oprichten? Of niet? Graag even jullie meningen, collega's. 1 mei 2007 18:02 (UTC) :Dat zal ons verdelen. We moeten een eenheid vormen. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) ::Inderdaad. We moeten het voorbeeld nemen van een goede staat. 1 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::Ik ben blij dat jullie er zo over denken, en denk dat jullie helemaal gelijk hebben. 1 mei 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::::Mss even teruggaan naar de Adel-kwestie, welke nog steeds onopgelost is. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::::Laten we er idd eens op trg komen, hierboven ↑ graag. 1 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::::::Wat is de WVR nu weer?! 2 mei 2007 13:51 (UTC) :::::::Wel, we zijn nu eigenlijk een vakbond (nieuwe naam: V.Va), met de bedoeling dat we voor elkaar opkomen in discussies en het recht van de burger beschermen. 3 mei 2007 14:27 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk dat het juíst een goed idee is om politieke partijen op te richten, maar dat zal pas gaan werken als er veel meer gebruikers zijn. Willen we naar een systeem met een parlement (150 Tweede Kamerzetels, 75 EK, kan op zich wel wat minder, uiteindelijk 50, 25) dan zal een aantal politieke partijen wel een uitkomst zijn, maar dan wel een beetje de hoofdstromen aanhangen: * Socialistische Partij van Libertas: meer bemoeienis naar overheid, mildere straffen o.i.d. * Christen-Democratische Partij van Libertas: leven in Libertas volgens de richtlijnen van God. * Liberale Partij van Libertas (gezellig): minder bemoeienis naar overheid, meer veiligheid, etc. * Leefbaar Libertas: pragmatische partij Celloman 5 mei 2007 16:48 (UTC) Nog heel wat te gaan Ik heb zonet de gemaakt (van Wikipedia) en daaruit blijkt dat we nog heel wat moeten doen/beslissen 1 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) :Looks okay. (PS: 't is hier Dimitri's broer, en Dimi is hier ook aanwezig achter de pc ze :D) Feestdagen lijken me wel belangrijk. Wanneer vallen welke feest/vakantiedagen. 1 mei 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::(Hihi.) Euh, ik vind feestdagen niet zo belangrijk. Ik denk eerst munteenheid. Dat is het makkelijkst gedaan. Gewoon een stemming: Euro of niet? 1 mei 2007 20:24 (UTC) :::De Liber? Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:13 (UTC) ::::Over de wapenschild. Ik citeer mezelf even: Over het gemeentewapen van Libertas: 1) Een schild verdeeld in een linkervlak en een rechtervlak. Het linker in het blauw en het rechter is het zilver-grijs. 2) In het midden van het schild een fleur-de-lys. 3) Op het schild zo'n ridderhelm (gesloten). 4) Geflankeerd door 2 eenhoorns of leeuwen. Met achter het schild twee gekruiste speren. Zou dat lukken? -- Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:23 (UTC) Fictie versus realiteit Ik heb een voorstel: We hadden eerst een fictieve stad. Nu hebben we een fictief land. Er is al een poging gedaan om een "buurland" te maken: Groot Britannica. Ik zou gewoon doen zoals in het echt: alle landen bestaan zoals ze in het echt bestaan, en Libertas is zogezegd een van die landen. Dus ik bedoel: er zijn in het echt ongeveer 200 landen. Daarvan is Libertas er zogezegd ook een. Wat denken jullie? 2 mei 2007 11:49 (UTC) :Realiteit. Libertas ligt in de Atlantische Oceaan te midden van de echte wereld. Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:51 (UTC) ::Ik zou zoals Zwitserland doen: Neutraal zijn, daardoor zal het al redelijk veel fictieve eigenschappen krijgen. 2 mei 2007 12:02 (UTC) :::Idd, en graag zou ik bij deze ook Groot-Brittanica afschaffen. 2 mei 2007 14:37 (UTC) Gebouw of niet Ik denk dat bepaalde organisaties en bedrijven niet noodzakelijk een gebouw zijn, Robin. Waarom deze categorieën dan onder gebouw zetten? 2 mei 2007 20:10 (UTC) :Weet ik, als jij een betere naam voor die cat vind, mag je het veranderen. 2 mei 2007 20:13 (UTC) ::Waarom niet gwn in cat:Libertas steken? 2 mei 2007 20:14 (UTC) :::Dat heeft niet rechtstreeks iets te maken met Libertas he 2 mei 2007 20:16 (UTC) Voorstel tot splitsing van de geplande villawijk Beste Libertanen, samen met mijn vrienden Joeri en Ingmar ben ik tot de conclusie gekomen dat: * de Villawijk (vroeger Buitenwijk) van Wikistad te groot is, * de Villawijk daardoor, en ook door zijn grillige vorm, moeilijk als kaart te maken zal zijn, en nog moeilijker op een pagina zal kunnen passen, * we een deel van de hierboven vermelde wijk kunnen opsplitsen, om er andere wijken van te maken. Dus, mijn voorstel houdt in: we snijden het onderste horizontale dele van de Villawijk er af, en maken daar andere wijken van. Enkele ideeën zijn: een industrieterrein, een sportwijk of een extra deel van de luchthaven. 3 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) :Ik zou het niet doen met tabellen, maar zoals we het bij gemeenten gaan doen. Maar hoe is dát? 3 mei 2007 17:51 (UTC) ::Hoe bedoel je? Ik volg niet. 3 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) :::Voorlopig zijn gemeenten gewoon pagina's. Zie CL. Wanneer gaat de stemming van CL door? 3 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) ::::Gemeentes zijn zonder tabellen, maar ik bedoel; hoe kun je er dan inwoner van zijn? 3 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::::Ja, zonder tabellen tuurlijk. Maar ik bedoel; villawijk is toch ook doodgewone wijk uit Wikistad he. Wat is dan het prob? 3 mei 2007 17:55 (UTC) ::::::De inwoners moeten zich gewoon aanmeldden zeker. 3 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) :::::Zonder tabel kun je niet in een vakje zetten "hier woont Martijn", ik denk dat Robin dat bedoelt. De voorgestelde splitsing vind ik oke Martijn 3 mei 2007 19:32 (UTC) ::::::A ok, en splitsen lijkt me idd het best. 4 mei 2007 10:30 (UTC) Voorstel om samenwonen te bevorderen verhuist naar: Wikistad:Bestuur/Ideeën ::Ik denk dat het daarvoor iets te vroeg is. Ik zou dit pas doen naarmate het aantal inwoners toeneemt. (je kan het eventueel bevriezen op Wikistad:Bestuur/Ideeën) 4 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) :::Ok, mss heb je wel gelijk. 4 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) Thnx. Regering Celloman had een goed ideetje voor bij de regering: Sommige (te) zware ministerfuncties nog onderverdelen in staatssecretarisfuncties. Bv. #Minister van Kunst en Cultuur ##Staatssecretaris van Muziek ##Staatssecretaris van Kunst ##Staatssecretaris van ... ##... 5 mei 2007 14:00 (UTC) ::Nee, nee en nog eens nee!! Sorry, maar ik zeg het al zoveel: we hebben daarvoor nog te weinig inwoners en nog te weinig dinges voor die staatssecretarissen. Nee. 5 mei 2007 14:59 (UTC) :::Er komen elke dag enkele inwoners bij, tegen de verkiezingen hebben we vast genoeg. 5 mei 2007 15:01 (UTC) ::::Ik volg onze president, zie mij opmerking ook op Wikistad:verkiezingen, het is nu nog te vroeg. Als we te veel functies krijgen gaat het toch uit de hand lopen. 5 mei 2007 16:20 (UTC) :::::Nog even in de koelkast zetten dan ;-) 5 mei 2007 16:41 (UTC) ::::::koelkast :p 5 mei 2007 20:06 (UTC) administratief: huisnummers en postcodes Ik ga dit eens uitzoeken, om zo het administratieve deel te doen. Als iemand hier tegen is, kan die dat nu nog zeggen. 6 mei 2007 17:36 (UTC) :Ik zal je even citeren: Zijn er wel genoeg inwoners?. Het mag van mij, maar het is overbodig. - Ruben Geleyns, wiens handtekening niet werkt ::Waarom werkt je handtekening niet? Je moet toch gewoon ~~~~ plaatsen. 7 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :::Als ik op mijn handtekeningknop druk gebeurd er niets... Ik zal dan zelf maar tildes schrijven, maar hoe komt het dat de layout zo plots veranderde (de vorige was vele beter) 7 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::::Tja, dat weet ik ook niet. Er zijn ook nieuwe skins. Als je naar je voorkeuren gaat kan je die proberen maar ik vind ze niet goed/niet mooi. Ah, je kan die bewerkingsbalk terugplaatsen door dit te doen: Voorkeuren > "Bewerken" > laatste knopje "use page-in editor" uitvinken > "opslaan" 7 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) (PS: ik schrijf altijd mijn handtekening zelf, ik druk nooit op dat knoje :p ) :::::Maar om terug on-topic te komen. Gaan we het doen met huisnummers, etc. Ik denk dat het onoverzichtelijk gaat worden als je meerdere adressen hebt. 7 mei 2007 18:51 (UTC) :Wel, ik was zelf al van plan huisnummers in te voeren. En postcodes lijkt me ook wel goed. 7 mei 2007 19:16 (UTC) ::Ik zal er binnenkort aan beginnen (ik zal het op m'n verlanglijstje zetten :p) 7 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) :::Ik heb een ideetje: we gaan geen namen meer zetten ín de tabel maar vanonder een lijste maken met de huisnummers en daarbij de inwoners zetten. Wat denken jullie? 7 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::::Nee, srry, ik vind een naam of verwijzing naar een Libertaan toch duidelijker. 7 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) :::::Inderdaad. 7 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) :Robin, graag zou ik die huisnummers in mijn wijk (de Oude) al willen invoeren. Waar hier woont staat zou ik dan bv. Gallische St. 2 zetten. Oke? 12 mei 2007 18:02 (UTC) ::::::Ja, tuurlijk. 12 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::::::Maar wat doe ik dat met winkelruimte of forum? 12 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, gewoon ook een huisnummer geven zoals in het echt. 12 mei 2007 18:26 (UTC) :::::::::En winkelruimte dan weglaten? 12 mei 2007 18:30 (UTC) ::::::::::Nee... Of ja dan. Je kan het zien aan de kleur. 12 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) :::::::Da's waar, maar in dat geval zou ik wel graag verschillende kleuren hebben voor bedrijven en winkels. Heb jij ene idee voor zo'n kleur? 12 mei 2007 18:37 (UTC) ::::::::Waarom? Kijk miss eens op 12 mei 2007 18:40 (UTC) Nieuwe kleuren in CL Ik heb gezien dat er in CL nieuwe kleuren gebruikt worden. Moesten we dit nu eens overal zo doen, dat kleur voor eetgelegenheden, dat ander voor hotels, winkels... zo voor elk een ander. Niet slecht toch he? 14 mei 2007 13:26 (UTC) :Ik dacht aan: ::horeca: rood ::winkels: witachtig ::bedrijven: bruin ::Groene zones: groen (duh...) ::Overheidsgebouwen: grijs ::huizen: okerkleurig 14 mei 2007 14:39 (UTC) :Voor mij goed. Wil je dat doortrekken naar Wikistad? 14 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) Voorstel: Nieuw forum/orgaan Ik heb een voorstel: We maken een "orgaan" ("Forum:Naam vinden") waar vanalles wordt gestemd (voorstellen, te verwijderen pagina's, stemmen nieuwe plaatsen, ...) dat dienst doet als rechtbank ofzo en het is vergelijkbaar met het Wikipediaans stemlokaal en arbitragecommitté ineen. Dan kan je volgend overzichtje maken: - Forum:De kroeg - algemeen overleg - Forum:Bestuur - voorstellen bespreken _ | \ / - alle andere stemmingen enzo ---> Forum:Naam vinden - stemmen Wat denken jullie? 9 mei 2007 12:42 (UTC) :Ik zou idd graag een orgaan maken voor de regering en diens overleg. Forum:Regering? 9 mei 2007 12:51 (UTC) ::Maar mijn bedoeling is: hier overleg, daar stemmen. 9 mei 2007 12:54 (UTC) :::Pff... Maak er dan Forum:Bestuur/Stemlokaal van. 9 mei 2007 12:55 (UTC) ::::Tja, dat klinkt zo Wikipediaans :p. Liever "rechtbank", maar liever iets anders 9 mei 2007 12:59 (UTC) :::::Potentiele namen: Justiciepaleis (:)), Hooggerechtshof,... 9 mei 2007 13:21 (UTC) ::::::Of we kunnen al direct daar een stemming houden voor die naam, dan hebben we toch al die pagina. 9 mei 2007 15:47 (UTC) :::::::> stemlokaal (tijdelijke naam) 9 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) Voorstel voor het veranderen van titels/namen Nu is het zo dat men eerst een gebruiker is, en als je aan enkele eisen (zie Wikistad:Rijksregister) voldoet, ben je inwoner. Nu zou ik willen voorstellen om het eerste te veranderen naar inwoner en het tweede naar burger. Wat denken de andere Libertanen hierover? 16 mei 2007 20:23 (UTC) :Waarom zou je dat willen doen? Antistatique 16 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) ::Burger is duidelijker/beter voor wat het eigenlijk is. En "inwoner" past ook beter bij wat nu een gebruiker noemt. 16 mei 2007 20:40 (UTC) :::Ja, je hebt wel gelijk. Lijkt me een goed idee. Moet zoiets voor de stemcommisie komen? Antistatique 17 mei 2007 06:57 (UTC) ::::Ja, geeft een 'echter' tintje 17 mei 2007 07:19 (UTC) :::::Ok Antistatique 17 mei 2007 07:21 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad, als iemand nu van b.v. nl wikipedia zich hier aanmeldt, en alleen een huisje wil en verder niet zo veel bewerkingen zal doen, is het een goed idee als hij/zij "inwoner" wordt genoemd. We hoeven toch niet weer te stemmen zeker :p zo te zien is iedereen het er mee eens - 17 mei 2007 08:54 (UTC) Ben nog steeds op zoek naar een vaste stek. Hebben jullie een wachtlijst of zou ik me best hier aanmelden. Aesopus 17 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) :Zoek je ene huisje? Kijk dan mss ook eens naar de 2 toekomstige gemeentes: Victoria en Maple Hills. 17 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) Dus iedereen is voor. Dan zal ik (als ik tijd heb) eens aan deze grote wijziging beginnen... :-( 17 mei 2007 21:59 (UTC) Overzicht * nieuw *'oud' Titel :Ok, dat ziet er al goed uit Robin. Je hebt percies een nachtje doorgedaan? :) 18 mei 2007 07:02 (UTC) ::We waren weg, en dan laat thuisgekomen en dan natuurlijk nog eventjes de nieuwigheden hier bekeken :p 18 mei 2007 10:58 (UTC) :::Perfect. 18 mei 2007 11:40 (UTC) ::::Idd, Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 14:41 (UTC) :::::Ja, ik heb het al in de grondwet veranderd. Dus als je iets ziet staan: veranderen! 18 mei 2007 14:44 (UTC) Ik weet niet of het hier goed staat maar ik heb een vraag, hoe krijg je een huis? Bob I 23 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) :Als inwoner, dat ben jij, mag je één huisje "kopen", oftewel je mag een huisje hebben :P. Als je burger bent, na minstens vier dagen aangemeld te zijn en je minstens 50 bijdragen hebt gedaan mag je er twee hebben. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) Beer hand Ik heb deze pagina aangemaakt en zou er een forum voor sport (als het Sportcafé) van willen maken, zou dit kunnen/mogen? 24 mei 2007 18:41 (UTC) :Ja dat mag zeker! Graag zelf. Dan zal ik het wel hernoemen naar Forum:Beer hand 24 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) ::Okeeeeeee, dat was wel heeel snel, maar toch reuze bedankt. 24 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) ::: :D geen probleem :) Veel plezier ermee 24 mei 2007 18:49 (UTC) Boxje Ik heb een nieuw sjabloon gemaakt, ik weet niet of we hier iets mee kunnen doen. Als julie ideetjes hebben laat het hier dan achter of laat het aan mij weten!! zie: sjabloon:Nieuw bericht Vercingetorix 24 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) :Waarvoor? 24 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) ::Op mijn OP zei hij: ik had gedacht aan het volgende Als je een pagina bewerkt of je de overleg van deze pagina bewerkt dit boxje re plaatsen, wat vind jij? Vercingetorix (V.Va) 24 mei 2007 15:49 (UTC ::ik vatte t niet helemaal.. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::Ipv de titel ofzo??? Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) ::::Ik snap het eigenlijk ook niet zo goed. 24 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) ::::laat maar zo jongens ik zal wel iets vinden! 25 mei 2007 10:27 (UTC) Rijksregister Volgens mij heb ik vijftig bewerkingen gedaan. 25 mei 2007 20:14 (UTC) Ik vind het trouwens een rare regel, ik voeg net 21 spelers toe aan mijn voetbalteam, maar als ik ze een voor een had gedaan, had ik nu al wel 100 bewerkingen. Dus lijkt het me dat je ook naar kwaliteit kunt kijken. :Ik weet het, maar het is gewoon dat je al wat ervaring hebt met Wikistad. In principe stelt een "burger" niet zo veel voor. Maar euh: Je hebt in het totaal 50 bewerkingen gedaan, maar pas als je er 50 in de hoofdnaamruimte hebt gedaan, mag je in het rijkregister staan. 25 mei 2007 20:18 (UTC) ::Op Wikistad:Rijksregister stond niets van de hoofdnaamruimte, dat wist ik niet. Excuseer mij. 25 mei 2007 20:21 (UTC) :::Op het moment dat ik het las ging het over nuttige bijdragen, volgens mij heb ik al wel 75 nuttige bijdragen geleverd... 27 mei 2007 14:31 (UTC) ::::Ik zal het eens checken en dan voeg ik je direct toe hoor :) 27 mei 2007 14:38 (UTC) :::::Ik dacht dat we hadden afgesproken vanaf 50 bewerkingen in de hoofdnaamruimte? 27 mei 2007 14:49 (UTC) ::::::Hij heeft er toch al meer? 27 mei 2007 14:53 (UTC) :::::::Oei, keb me vergist. 27 mei 2007 14:54 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb je wijzigingen teruggedraaid. Ok? 27 mei 2007 14:55 (UTC) :Ja. 27 mei 2007 14:56 (UTC) ::Volgens mij heb ik vijftig bewerkingen in de hoofdnaamruimte geleverd, zie hier. Het valt me wel op dat ik ook heel veel overleg voor nodig had. 29 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) :::Jup, gefeliciteerd met je burgerschap! Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::::Ja, nu wel. Maar "Het valt me wel op dat ik ook heel veel overleg voor nodig had." klopt niet, hoor. 29 mei 2007 16:25 (UTC) :::::Jawel, als je overleg gebruiker en forum etc. meetelt ben ik aardig trollerig. 29 mei 2007 16:41 (UTC) ::::::Inderdaad! :p Maar overleg is het geheim van een goede wiki. 29 mei 2007 16:56 (UTC) Ik denk dat ik ingeschreven mag worden? --Moriad 13 jun 2007 12:21 (UTC) :Inderdaad 13 jun 2007 12:35 (UTC) Naam voor de berg Ik zou graag een naam hebben voor de berg, omdat ik hem wil opnemen in de nieuwe wielerrondes. Ik had een aantal voorstellen: * Wikistadter berg * Col de Libertas (mijn favoriet) * Il Monte * Il Montagna * ... Ik kreeg te horen dat er (misschien) een gebergteketen komt, maar voor die tijd wil ik toch graag een naam geven. Ook zou ik graag weten hoe hoog de berg is, 3428 meter (bv)? 29 mei 2007 06:48 (UTC) :(Rubietje, zou je je handtekening niet wat willen inkorten? 29 mei 2007 10:28 (UTC) ::Zo goed, heb had je wat? ingekort tot ?? 29 mei 2007 15:48 (UTC) :::Ja da's veel beter. Thnx. 29 mei 2007 15:54 (UTC) :Col de Libertas, is dat niet "Heuvel van Libertas"? beetje raar niet. Il Montagna is mijn favoriet, 3428 meter is goed, het gebergte moet ook een naam krijgen. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 15:52 (UTC) ::Het Frans heeft meerdere benamingen voor een berg. Mont is misschien de bekendste (Mont Blanc, Mont Ventoux), daarnaast bestaan Col en Côte (en misschien wel meer). Col is daarin groter dan een Côte. In het wielrennen krijgt een berg/heuvel een categorie van 4 (heuvel) tot 1 en daarboven de buitencategorie. Een berg/heuvel in categorie 3 en 4 heet Côte daarboven Col. Dus het is ook Col du Mont Ventoux en Col de la Madeleine. We zouden het dus ook de Il Montagna kunnen noemen. In de wielerkoers zou dat dan Col de Il Montagna worden. Hmmm, klinkt vreemd. Maar ik ben toch voor op Frans in tegenstelling tot het Italiaans. Maar daar kan verder over gediscussieerd worden. 29 mei 2007 16:46 (UTC) Publieke omroep Jongens, de eerste (particuliere) tv-zender gaat op 1 juli al in de lucht.. maar we hebben nog niet eens een publieke omroep! Ik stel voor dat we twee zenders maken... jullie ideeen? Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 17:53 (UTC) :Maar hoe zou je dat willen doen, ik denk dat we dat eerst maar eens af moeten kijken bij MenM1... 5 jun 2007 17:56 (UTC) ::Misschien zie ik nog ergens hoe je filmpjes kunt invoegen.. Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 17:59 (UTC) (test) [ youtube XtkDUlx4_-Y ] :ok, dit werkt dus niet :(. Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 17:59 (UTC) ::Ik weet niet wat je probeert, maar dan moet je wel een link met http:// geven natuurlijk, of wil je de filmpjes downloaden naar wikia? 5 jun 2007 18:01 (UTC) :::Nee nee, ik weet nu hoe het moet, maar ik ga het eerst gebruiken voor MIJN televisiezender, tip: zie de Wikia van Halo Fanon :p:p:p. Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:04 (UTC) ::::Ok, weet je wat, als je een strakke naam voor mn zender verzint (of mee gaat werken, enz.) dan vertel ik het je. Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:07 (UTC) :::::Hoezo moet ik daar kijken, en waar? 5 jun 2007 18:10 (UTC) ::::::Laat maar zitten, ik vertel je hoe je filmpjes van youtube kan invoegen als je me helpt met mn zender, anders niet :p. Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:12 (UTC) :::::::Oke, mail me maar dan. 6 jun 2007 08:01 (UTC) Onnodig Man Dimitri, wat is dit?! Heb je hem zomaar een dag geblokkeerd, dat vind ik niet kunnen. Hij heeft niets gedaan, alleen zogenaamd een pand gekraakt in de Oude Wijk. Op deze manier maak je het alleen maar erger, hij heeft eigenlijk (nog) niets gedaan en hij heeft gelijk, bij een grote stad horen ook dieven. Dat je hem zomaar 1 dag blokkeert begrijp ik even niet, zo vererger je de situatie alleen maar. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 13:52 (UTC) :Ik eis dat je hem onmiddelijk deblokkeert. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 13:53 (UTC) Ik weet niet of het een goed idee is om toe te staan dat anonieme gebruikers een huis in bezit krijgen. Maar positief benaderen was inderdaad misschien wel beter geweest dan botweg blokkeren. 8 jun 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::Na de situatie gelezen te hebben: Ik ga hem onmiddelijk deblokkeren! Blokkades moeten echt niet vaak worden gedaan hoor, zeker niet op zo'n kleine wiki als ons. En over huizen voor anoniemen: Dit mag niet, maar het kan idd gezien worden zoals hij deed; kraken. 8 jun 2007 14:55 (UTC) :::Ok maar dat kan normaal uitgelegd worden, het is het einde van de wereld niet. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 15:00 (UTC) ::::Mijn oprechte excuses: dit zal niet nog eens gebeuren. 8 jun 2007 18:23 (UTC) Debat: Partijen Een lange tijd geleden hebben we de invoering van politieke partijen al eens besproken en direct afgewezen. Zelf heb ik er de laatste tijd weer aan gedacht, en ik heb geconcludeerd dat de meesten onder ons een soort drang hebben deze toch in te voeren. Ik heb de pro’s en contra’s op een rijtje gezet en heb moeten vaststellen dat er eigenlijk bitter weinig voordelen zijn. Graag zou ik eens horen wat de mening van de huidige groep hieromtrent is. Zijn jullie voor Libertaanse partijen, of tegen? Wat zijn jullie pro’s en contra’s? Denk ja dat de burgers hier voordeel aan ondervinden? Of de politici? Uw mening hier graag. 9 jun 2007 13:36 (UTC) :Ik heb liever geen partijen. Ik weet weinig voordelen te bedenken en ben bang dat we dan juist meer uit elkaar vallen, het vaker niet met elkaar eens zijn weet je. Dus wat mij betreft hoeft het niet. 9 jun 2007 16:23 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat dit bij de opbouw van Libertas nog niet echt handig is, alhoewel het wel een leuk idee is. Martijn heeft overigens 100% gelijk. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 16:51 (UTC) :::Welk systeem nemen we dan? Het Nederlandse is op zich wel leuk... Maar waarover zouden we dan moeten debatteren? Er is een oneindige hoeveelheid geld, dus... 9 jun 2007 17:23 (UTC) ::::Tja, voor het behouden van de vrede zou je beter geen partijen kunnen oprichten. Maar ik heb er niks op tegen als iemand een partij op wil richten, zolang ik er maar geen lid van hoef te worden ;-) 9 jun 2007 18:03 (UTC) :::::Probleem is: eenmaal 1 partij is het voordeliger voor iedereen om in een partij te zitten he. 9 jun 2007 18:25 (UTC) ::::::Tja, daarom... 9 jun 2007 18:49 (UTC) :::::::wat bedoel je, één partij? Als we partijen gaan oprichten beginnen we met twee partijen, ik wil niet dat er maar één partij is die in de regering zit. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 18:55 (UTC) Anders kunnen we dit, met de partijen, een week lang doen en dan beslissen we over een week in het stemlokaal of we zo door willen gaan, of de partijen afgeschaft moeten worden? Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) :Neeje, niet doen. Dat zou goed meevallen. De verkiezingsperiode is vooral problematisch, en zoiets moet je op lange termen testen. 9 jun 2007 19:04 (UTC) Dringend *Vlag (zee, zon, (vulkanische) bergen? blauw, geel, rood horizontaal?) *Wapenschild (samen overleggen, daarna Dimitri's eer om het uit te werken) *Volkslied (tsja). Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 12:43 (UTC) Volkslied is er iemand die een volkslied zou kunnen schrijven, en is er überhaupt naast mij eigenlijk iemand die muziek maakt? 21 jun 2007 16:09 (UTC) :ik niet, wat speel je dan? Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 17:00 (UTC) ::trouwens, WikiSven speelt saxofoon. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 17:05 (UTC) :::ikke piano en trompet en nog wat... 21 jun 2007 19:06 (UTC) ::::ok, kun je ook mooie teksten verzinnen? Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 19:07 (UTC) :::::(na bwc) eh... nop :-) Jules speelt nog veel beter piano en kan wél mooie teksten verzinnen denk ik... dus als je ons een kans wil geven kunnen we dat samen misschien wel eens proberen 21 jun 2007 19:23 (UTC) Vlag en wapenschild right|400px Ik heb al enkele ontwerpen liggen maar ben die nog aan het uitwerken. 21 jun 2007 19:21 (UTC) :Na uren en uren werk heb ik mn eerste resultaat. Ik ga het nog niet uploaden maar wel al even kort uitleggen. :*1 gele ster in het midden (=1 land) :*5 witte sterren daar rond langs de oostelijke en zuidelijke kanten (=5 andere vormen: stad, district, wijk, gemeente, platteland) :*rood kwartier rechtsboven (=rood: werk, gemeenschap) :*Witte silhouet van arend (=vrijheid,, Libertas) in kwartier :*Blauwe achtergrond (=zee, lucht > eiland(en), economie) :kVind zelf dat ie er goed uitziet. Ik zal 'em binnenkort uploaden. 24 jun 2007 09:08 (UTC) ::Eindelijk: hier is ie: er komt nog een hele uitleg bij hoor, maar daar zal je nog wat op moeten wachten. 24 jun 2007 13:30 (UTC) Eenvoudigweg PRACHTIG :) wist je dat blauw ook het kleur van de wetenschap en de waarheid is ? 20px Aesopus 24 jun 2007 13:36 (UTC) Prachtig. 24 jun 2007 13:31 (UTC) :Dankje. Zijn er nog kandidaten, doen we een stemming? Hoe gaat dat gaan? 24 jun 2007 13:38 (UTC) ::Ik vind het ook prachtig! Ik zou het toch officieel houden: Forum:Stemlokaal 24 jun 2007 15:02 (UTC) Verkiezingen in andere naamruimte De verkiezingen (nu: Wikistad:Verkiezingen) staan in de Wikistad-naamruimte. Me dunkt dat dit niets met de site Wikistad te maken heeft, maar wel met het land Libertas. Mag ik deze verhuizen naar de hoofdnaamruimte? 24 jun 2007 09:11 (UTC) :Bwa, het mag wel een artikel hebben, maar ik zou Wikistad:Verkiezingen verplaatsen naar Forum:Verkiezingen, omdat er gestemd wordt zoals in Forum:Stemlokaal 24 jun 2007 10:35 (UTC) ::Ja, da's ook goed. 24 jun 2007 13:26 (UTC) :::Ga akkord met jullie 28 jun 2007 14:48 (UTC) Naamruimten! Momenteel staan pagina's over het bestuur van Libertas (het land!) in de Wikistad (site)-naamruimte. Ik vind dat dit moet veranderen. Elke pagina met betrekking tot het land Libertas, losstaand van de site, zou in de hoofdnaamruimte terecht moeten komen. Ik wil nog juist jullie reacties horen. 27 jun 2007 12:17 (UTC) :Antwoord graag. 29 jun 2007 08:18 (UTC) Monumentendienst Ik zou graag een monumentendienst oprichten, die enkele van onze belangrijkste gebouwen als monument erkent en beschermt. Graag had ik de steun van Minister van Kunst & Cultuur en Openbare Gebouwen. Ik begin alvast op: Nationale Monumentendienst. 27 jun 2007 12:05 (UTC) :Antwoord graag. 29 jun 2007 08:18 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry. Ik zag staan "Minister van Kunst & Cultuur", maar niet meer "Openbare Gebouwen" :p Terzake, ik denk wel dat een monumentendienst goed is! 2 jul 2007 09:19 (UTC) Mediaverbod Het Ministerie van Media heeft het mediaverbod gedeeltelijk opgeschort. Alles is terug toegelaten, behalve het aanmaken van nieuwe kranten. Vragen, bij de minister zelve; meer informatie op de pagina van het ministerie. 29 jun 2007 08:18 (UTC)